


Superbat Tumblr Prompts

by Imaginesuperbat



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesuperbat/pseuds/Imaginesuperbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts I received on Tumblr! </p><p> </p><p>Clark and Bruce have been cursed, doomed to change shape every 12 hours, only they don't get to transform together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Writing Fish for the prompt!  
> http://writingfish.tumblr.com/

"Fuck Magic" 

He had never before been bested by magic users. Had always been able to work with them, or systematically shut them down. 

But this... 

What could he even do about this? And he couldn't fall back on the person he trusted most.  
Well he could...but when the person you trusted most had no ability to communicate, it wasn't quite the same. 

Bruce tapped away at his computer, looking for some possible way out of this. Zatanna was digging into her archives, and even Dr Fate was searching the globe for the perpetrator. It wasn't so easy to beat the answers out of someone when that someone immediately flitted off to some remote corner of the globe instantly after rocking their entire world. 

Bruce let out a frustrated sigh and scrubbed a hand through his hair 

Soft approaching clicks echoed against the walls of the cave, and a small fuzzy head landed in his lap with a soft whine. 

He dropped a hand to the dogs head, scratching an ear.

"Don't worry Clark...we'll figure this out" 

Of course figuring it out would be so much easier if he had more then the midnight hours to do it in. It wasn't bad enough that every night as soon as the sun went down, Clark magically transformed into this Australian Shepard, but as soon as the sun rose in the east, Bruce would suddenly shrink down, grow fur, fangs and claws, and turn into the most infuriatingly tiny cat for the duration of the day. 

The pup whined again, sensing Bruces distress. His tail started to wag, as he pushed his nose into Bruces Palm, licking at his hand. 

It was painfully fitting that Clark would be turned into a dog. Incredibly fluffy gold and black mottled fur, piercing blue eyes, a giant goofy smile. Of course. Clark was practically a puppy when he was human. 

Bruce stroked that silken head with a leather clad glove... He was cute like this though. Clark had a tendency to stick pretty close to Bruce during the nights. It would seem that his empathetic tendencies had only increased. He could sense Bruces stress, and was automatically drawn to the brooding figure, no doubt attempting to comfort him with his presence. He didn't sleep very much either, probably because of his Kryptonian DNA, even in canine form it still allowed him to re-energize with very little downtime. Clark only slept a few hours during the nights when he was a dog. He'd curl up around Bruces feet, while Bruce worked and worked. 

When he woke he would seek Bruces touch. He was a bit too big to jump into Bruces lap...which he had learned from experience, but he did take a liking to sitting next to him with his chin on the bats lap, just watching him. 

Bruces monitor started beeping at him. The sun would be coming up soon.

Goddamnit 

He needed more time 

Clarks ears were perked, eyes wide, alert. He was ready for what was about to happen.

The change started in Clark first, a soft glow emanating from between the tufts of fur. Mystic energy swirled around the two. Clark grew, fur shed off his body, fangs became flat pearly whites, claws became finger nails. Clark had learned after the first transformation to stash extra clothes all over the cave, because everytime he turned back into a man, he ended up stark naked.

Alternatively, the same mystic energy had surrounded Bruce; his body shrunk in size drastically, and thick black fur sprouted all over. He gained a long crooked tail, claws, fangs, and those tiny pink squishy pads on the bottom of his little feet...er.. Paws 

Bruce couldn't help but be a touch disappointed by the fact that his animal counter part had turned out to be a fluffy black cat.  
After shrinking down to kitty proportions, Bruce had to dig his way out of the pile of clothing that he was now too small to fit into.

Before he could even get his wits about him, he was being hoisted into the air and pressed against a broad, perfect chest. 

Clark may have hated what was happening to them...but he couldn't help but loooooove kitty Bruce. 

"Hi there beautiful" Clark stroked a small black ear between his thumb and forefinger.  
"God it is so hard not being able to talk to you all night" 

Bruce started to involuntarily purr. Clark always ran warm, and his chest rumbled when he spoke. Being wrapped in his arms was like the perfect storm of kitty comfort.

A few more well placed head scratches and Clark gently placed kitty Bruce on the floor of the Batcave.  
"Let me find some clothes, and I'll get back to work. I need this to be over, I need to be able to talk to you again."

Clark strode off toward the locker room; Bruce padding along behind him. He hated not being able to help.

They were in for another long day, and neither of them would rest until they could set things right. 

...Fuck magic


	2. When Clark says the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Clark said "I love you"

The first time Clark told Bruce that he loved him, was when they were on patrol together.

Standing atop one of gothams tallest skyscrapers. Batman had been tapping into the buildings security system.  
Superman was supposed to be keeping an eye out, but he found himself just watching Batman work instead.

It came out almost unexpectedly. Clark just felt all of his emotions bubble to the surface and he felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“You know that I love you, right?”

Bruces hands froze, he stared at the Kryptonian dumbfounded, completely speechless for the first time in his life.

Clark chuckled lightly at his boyfriends stunned reaction. He took advantage by pulling the dark knight too him, kissing him deeply

“You don’t have to say it back right now. I love you, Bruce”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet  
> This was just a quick headcanon that I wrote over on Tumblr
> 
> https://imaginesuperbat.tumblr.com/


	3. When Bruce says the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Bruce says "I love you"

The first time Bruce told Clark that he Loved him, was over their comms

Clark and Bruce had gotten into the habit of talking to eachother every night that they didn’t spend together, over the comms; After Bruce had gotten in from patrol and settled into his bed.

Bruce still pretended that the conversations where to discuss cases or league work, but after a few minutes the conversation always turned to more mundane topics. They would just talk

Clark loves the sound of his boyfriends voice. It’s rich and deep. He listens to Bruces anectodes while simultaneously tracking his heart beat. The sounds feel like home.

Bruce can’t sleep if he hasn’t spoken to Clark, if he hasn’t been able to say goodnight. He likes to ask Clark about the farm. Sure enough the topic always launches Clark into a long winded story, and Bruce wraps himself up in the warmth of that voice. Nothing calms him down at the end of the day like that honey laced voice.

One night after having listened to Clark tell him story after story about what working on the farm had been like, and telling Clark what family Christmases at the Wayne manor had once been like, they began to say their goodbyes and goodnights.

Bruce had never felt so relaxed and warm (he usually felt cold, both physically, and somewhere deep in his centre) he felt connected to Clark in a way that he’d never experienced before, and tonight he felt something pushing at him. Bubbling up inside, spilling over his edges, overwhelmingly comfortable and content. He couldn’t keep it in anymore

“Try and sleep for more then a few hours, and I’ll bring you coffee in the morning” Clark always knew what Bruce liked to hear.

“Ok, goodnight” Bruce tried to squash down that feeling

“Goodnight baby”

“Clark”

“Ya baby?” He sounded a touch concerned

“I love you..”

The silence over the comms was deafening in Bruces ears

“Clark?…”

The curtains in the master bedroom blew back suddenly as the balcony doors were thrown open.

Clark looked like the super human God that he was even in his sweat pants and old tattered t-shirt, silhouetted against the moon, suddenly in Gotham, in Bruces bedroom.

“Did you mean that?”

Bruce sat up in his bed, blankets bunched up around his waist

“Clark..”

He crawled up onto the bed. Closer and closer until he was nose to nose with Bruce.

“Did you?”

“…I love you. I meant it”

Clark let out a relieved laugh, his smile so wide and bright. He touched his forehead to Bruces, and closed his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy”

There is was, that overwhelming feeling again. Bruce tilted his head and kisses Clark fiercely, all that feeling spilling over. The alien responded enthusiastically, pushing his lover backwards into the sheets kissing him all over.

Hearing the words was worth the wait


End file.
